Aftermath
by medishy
Summary: Slightly inspired by an animation on YouTube. This takes place during and after the Season 2 Finale. Octavia is in Canterlot during the Changeling attack, and Vinyl Scratch is in Ponyville. After the attack Octavia and Vinyl are reunited, but things seem off. There will be Octav shipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aftermath

**Fandom:** My Little Pony

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Words:** 765

This is my first published fic here! Please be nice with reviews and such. Yes, this will have multiple chapters, and Octav in later chapters.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Silence.

Absolute, utter silence.

No pony was seen in the streets of Ponyville, all of them locked up in their homes and shops. Personal items and sales carts littered the roads, their owners having abandoned them in the midst of their frantic fleeing towards safety.

News had spread from Canterlot that the great city was under attack, on a day where all should have been peaceful. The day of the Royal Wedding, between Princess Cadence and Shining Armor themselves. No details about the attack had been specified, other than the assailants had been described as sporting black pelts with shiny blue eyes, bright white fangs, and holes in their legs. A few ponies thought the description was too odd for it to be true, but most others were too frightened to question it.

Sugar Cube Corner, a cheerful bakery in the heart of Ponyville, was currently packed with ponies who either lived on the other side of town, or those who had already been shopping there at the time. Mrs. and Mr. Cake, owners of the bakery, hadn't been seen by any of the ponies holed up on the downstairs floor. Some said the couple could be upstairs, some said they where trapped in another pony's home, and some said they had fled Ponyville in fear of the fight spreading to the small town. But the smarter ponies, though they didn't know their exact location, knew the Cakes were fretting over their friend, Pinkie Pie. The lively pink mare who called Sugar Cube Corner her home, was in Canterlot at the moment. No word had come from her yet.

Standing away from all the hushed gossip and quiet sobbing, stood a white unicorn mare. Her magenta eyes stared blankly out of the window before her, up at the dark clouds forming over Ponyville. Her purple sunglasses had been discarded onto the countertop beside her. Her dark blue mane with ice blue highlets was matted and tangled, as if it had not been looked after for the entire day.

The emotions coursing through the mare were undescribable. There was shock at the thought of the great city of Canterlot being attacked; relief that she had not been in the city on one of her numerous tours, DJing at any party; anger that Canterlot's defences could not settle the fight in a matter of minutes; and fear.

Fear that she would lose her best friend.

The mare was shaken from her thoughts as a cold hoof was placed on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to find a cream earth pony mare looking at her concerned. A mint green unicorn mare stood a little ways behind her.

"Are you okay, Vinyl?" the earth pony mare asked, in a quiet tone. Her soothing voice helped relax Vinyl Scratch - as it usually always did - but only a little.

"Y-Yeah." Vinyl replied shakily. She felt a prick of embarassment for how worried she sounded, but it soon vanished. "I'm fine, Bon Bon."

Disbelief flashed through Bon Bon's eyes for a moment, but she quickly covered it up with a short nod. "Okay, if you say so. If you need anyhting, come find us, okay?"

Vinyl nodded, and watched as Bon Bon left with the green mare right on her heels. She watched them dissappear into the crowd, then turned back to watch the sky. She caught a glimpse at a faded strike of lightning in the distance, closely followed by the low rumble of thunder. It was definitely going to rain in an hour or two.

Vinyl's thoughts wandered to Canterlot. She thought of her friend, who had gone there several days earlier to perform at an opera the night of the Royal Wedding. She wondered if her friend was safe, or if she had been caught by those... things. Or worse, if she had been killed. A pain began to develop in her chest, and her throat tightened, making it hard for her to swallow. She reached for her shades, to put them on in hopes of hiding the tears, but she never got to pick them up.

A loud crash sounded at the front of Sugar Cube Corner, and Vinyl spun around to face the source of the crash. The front door was swung wide open, and a lanky brown stallion stood in the frame. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. The other ponies in the bakery had gone silent.

"It's safe to come out now!" the earth pony stallion rasped. "The attack on Canterlot has ended! The threat has been defeated!"

* * *

Ahh! And that was Chapter one!

If you wanted to know, the green unicorn mare with Bon Bon was Lyra, obviously. You could call the brown earth pony stallion Time Turner if you want, but for me he's just a regular pony.

Next Chapter will be up... whenever it's finished!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Aftermath

**Fandom:** My Little Pony

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Words:** 622

Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy. This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.

And thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter!

* * *

"It's safe to come out now!" the earth pony stallion rasped. "The attack on Canterlot has ended! The threat has been defeated!"

Vinyl Scratch stared wide-eyed at the pony in the bakery's doorway. She was vaguely aware of the other ponies in the room cheering, and Bon Bon making her way towards her.

The cream mare smiled softly. "Go find her," she whispered gently, barely audible over the roar of the other Ponyville citizens.

Vinyl stared at her friend for a moment, then nodded shakily and began to walk towards the door. Some of the other ponies must have seen her and caught on, because they all began to race for the door. The earth pony who had delivered the news, upon sight of the crowd rushing towards him, shrieked and sprinted out of the way.

Vinyl tried to push past a tall, green stallion, but was immediately pushed back. She fell onto her haunches and, dazed, watched as the ponies drained out of the room until she was the only one left. She groaned as she stood, and brushed dirt off her shoulder with her hoof. She galloped out of Sugar Cube Corner, but she had to slow her pace to a trot to avoid crashing into any other pony. The streets were filled with the Ponyville residents, most of them celebrating. Others were just trying to get to their homes, and a few made their way to the train station at the edge of town. Vinyl pushed through the crowd in the direction of the train station, though she was forced to stop several times to let other ponies pass. A nagging worry arose in her chest, and she tried to pick up her speed. Unfortunately, she ended up slamming into a huge, red stallion.

She recognized him as Big Macintosh, the older brother of Applejack. "Sorry, Big Mac," she said, and the stallion smiled and nodded. He stepped back to let her pass. Vinyl smiled weakly back at him and trotted on.

After what seemed like an eternity of trotting, stopping, then trotting again, then having to stop once more, she broke free of the crowd. Breathing a sigh of relief, she broke into a full sprint towards the train station. As soon as she set hoof on the wooden planks, she was stopped by a train conductor.

"Sorry, ma'am, but there aren't any trains available right now. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

Vinyl stared at him for a brief moment, then snorted angrily. "You don't understand. I have to get to Canterlot to see if my friend is okay!"

The conductor shook his head. "No can do, ma'am." he made to turn away, but Vinyl stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Isn't there some way I can get there!?"

The conductor looked frustrated at first, but then his gaze turned thoughtful. There was a minute or so of silence, before he replied, "Wait here for about an hour. Maybe I can get a train to come down."

Vinyl beamed. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, bouncing giddily. The conductor chuckled, then shuffled past her to go help another pony who had shown up.

Vinyl looked around for a place to wait, and, finding a bench off to the side, she walked over and took a seat. She figured it might take more than an hour for a train to arrive. She should probably go back to town to see if her other friends had made it alright, but she really wasn't up for going back in the crowd. Besides, they weren't as important to her as Octavia was.

It was only then had she realized she had left her shades back in Sugar Cube Corner.


End file.
